Ryoma's sister
by animechesirecat7
Summary: Ryoma not only has an older brother but a sister as well. He doesn't talk to his team about his family. Bad summary. OH, and she is called Ysuki and Suki in this is more on the family. The sequel will have some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Ryomas sister

Summary: Ryoma has a sister who has been suffered a bit. She just came to japan to be closer to her family. But what happens when the past comes to haunt her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: i DONT own prince of tennis. grammer is off. Sorry **

Ryoma not only has an older brother but a sister as well. He doesn't talk to his team about his family. (Embarrassing perv dad I'd keep my mouth shut too.)

**Ryoma:I agree my father is a perv**

**Nanjuro:I resent that**

**Me: then why are you holding a 'special' magazine**

**Nanjuro: continue the story already. *mumbles* one brat is enough for one day**

**Story begin in a lash back December a few years back**

"Why isn't Suki here yet? Christmas and my birthday are coming up," said little Ryoma. He had been looking forward to seeing her and she was supposed to be there at the Echizen house

"I know bro, but I'm sure she well be here before Christmas/your birthday.

She wouldn't forget. I know she wouldn't," ryoga said trying to cheer up his little brother

The phone rang but their father got the phone first. "Hello Suki, what's going on? Why aren't you here? Your bothers and mother our concerned"

On the other end Suki frowned. She knew her family was waiting for her to arrive. But things were too jumbled up, some man just attacked a couple of kids out of no where. And she had to make sure they all got home safe so she missed her flight .

"I know. But some a crazy man attacked and I just got out of the hospital. Its nothing serious so don't tell the , tell Ryoma I'll be back before his birthday and tell the others I'll be back as soon as possible. That hopefully will be tomorrow," She felt that she had let her family down since she was always late for important occasions because she was always traveling. Ryoma hated that his birthday is the same as a well known and loved holiday. Her coming home always made him happy.

"Look, you didn't let us down okay. Just try to get here soon and be careful your mother gets more concerned each day you're gone,"

Suki still felt bad. She was still in Spain and she wanted to get to her family. Plus now she's wondering if her dad reads minds "Alright, well I have to go if I want to get their in time."

Nanjuro had a bad feeling " Be careful. Bye sweetie"

" Bye dad," they both hung up the phone and Suki got her things and ran off to catch the last plan tell tomorrow.

"Oyaji was that Suki?" little ryoma poked his head out

Nanjuro smiled at his youngest son "Yes. She will be here tomorrow. Something came up"

Ryoga noticed something was off "dad is everything aright?"

"Yes everything is fine your sister is coming home,"

The conversation dropped and they all had dinner and went to bed. Once they were in bed Suki was finally on her plane heading to America.

**The next day early in the morning**

_Its way too early for anyone to be up good thing I have the key._ Suki sneaks into the house and put her stuff in the living room. She knew it would be too noisy to take them upstairs. So she lied down on the couch tell she heard a small noise coming from the stair case. She looked up to see her soon to be six year old brother. "Ryoma what are you doing up this early?"

Ryoma looked at his 8 year old sister and smiled "Sis your back. I couldn't sleep then I thought I heard something."

Ysuki gets up and walks over to her brother and gives him a hug." your birthday is tomorrow and you'll be six."

Then they both sat on the second couch in the living room. After about five minutes

Ryoma had fell asleep in Sukis arms. Some time past when Ryoga walked down the stairs.

"Ryoma, where are you I don't even know when Suki is coming home come on get some rest."

Suki scold at her older brother "Ryoga be quit you'll wake up our little brother and I am already home."

Ryoga looked at his sister surprised."Sis,your back, Ryoma worried you wouldn't be back in time to wish him a happy birthday."

She frowned deeply. "Yeah I know,*sigh*what a horrible sister I am making my brothers worry."

Now it was Ryoga's turn to scowl "you're not a horrible sister. You're a great one. Never say otherwise again."

She smirked at her brother "since when did you act mature."

Ryoga shrugged. "Don't know on my 10th birthday."

Ryoma started to wake up. "Brother you're up now."

Ryoga smiled and then ruffled ryomas hair " yup happy birthday and merry Christmas."

Suki smiled "happy birthday."

Ryoma had a great birthday. But then 1 year later his sister disappeared when she was on a trip and wasn't found for 2 years when ryoma was in the 3rd grade. He was so depressed that his sister was gone. Then school got a call for ryoma. And his family picked him up and they rushed to a hospital.

"Are you the patients' family?" asked a nurse

"Yes I'm her mother. Well her adoptive mother," Rinko said.

The nurse nodded and let them in to see suki lying on the bed not moving.

"Sis" Ryoma ran over to his sister's side followed by Ryoga who was shocked to see his sister like this

"I'm sorry I don't think she will make it. We will leave her on life support for a week and if she doesn't improve we will suggest that you…. Pull the plug". The Echizens were worried they were going to lose a family member. They didn't want to think of pulling the plug.

"No. not her. Not my little sister*tears rolled down his cheeks*,"Ryoga was so close to his sister it would be horrible to lose her

"She will pull threw she is way too strong. This isn't how it's going to end* tears rolling down his cheeks," ryoma would also be deeply hurt to lose his sister

"Ryoma. Ryoga we have to accept the possibility…..*cries and falls to the floor*."The mother of the family couldn't bare see her daughter in this condition

"my daughter oh. Kami-sama why my daughter please don't take her." The father wanted to think it was a bad dream and hated seeing his daughter not moving laughing or smiling.

The nurse from before came in "I…I'm sorry but its time for you all to leave visiting hours are over you can come back tomorrow."

They finally pried Ryoma away from his sister "don't worry sis we are coming back."

Ryoga looked at his sister on last time "yeah and please get better we don't want to see you go.

Ryoga and Ryoma hugged their 'sleeping' sister and Rinko and Nanjuro did the same and they left

Ryoma woke up with a startled expression. "*whispers*those memories never go away."

Ryoga comes into ryomas room. "You too?"

Ryoma nods

**Next chapter : sister returns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryomas sister**

**me: sooo sorry this one is late i had to rewrite this chapter.**

**inui: there is a 30% chance your computer shut down and erased this chapter**

**me: yes. TAKA**

**taka: yes**

**me: disclaimer if you will**

**Taka: okay animechesirecat7 doesnt own prince of tennis**

Ps underlined phrases is in Spanish. _**Bold and underlined is English**_

**Chapter 2: sister returns**

It's been 3 weeks since the memory came up and Ryoma and Ryoga miss their sister more than ever. Both of them slowly stopped performing at full strength in tennis. But it wasn't noticeable tell the third week. Or so the Echizen brothers thought. Ryoma was about to go meet his brother at Hitiku high when the hyperactive tennis player Eiji stopped him.

"Nya ochibi what's wrong? You aren't playing like you usually do," Eiji had a look of concern he didn't even hug the life out of Ryoma like usual.

"Nothing I am fine," Ryoma stated bluntly.

Momo shows up from the locker room." You sure Echizen you've been out of it for about three weeks now."

Soon the whole team showed up and asked if he was okay. "I am fine." Ryoma was irritated by his friend's persistence. Then all of a sudden a soccer ball came hurling towards ryoma. Much to the tennis regulars surprise ryoma bounced it on his knee stopped it with his foot and picked it up. On the soccer ball was "Hola! Como estas"

"**Ryoga. That's not funny you know already sis is still in Spain**" but instead he heard a soft chuckle. From behind a tree a girl wearing glasses, a black and purple hat. Baggy jeans, a shirt that was grey with a huge skull on it (ps purple skulls and its black)

Taka was the first to talk "A...Ano who are you," instead of answering the girl walked towards Ryoma but Kaidoh, Oishi and Tezuka stood in the way.

"What do you think your doing." Tezuka stated with no emotion.

Fuji and Inui step forward "Saa answer us." Fuji said smile gone and piercing blue eyes showing

The girl smiled "Alright hello my name is Ysuki I am his sister." Points to Ryoma

"Data… you speak another language. But you seem to know Echizen." stated Inui while his glasses flashed with slight confusion

Ryoma passes all his friends and hugs the girl "Ysuki it's so good to see you sis," the Regulars stare shocked that Ryoma gave someone a hug.

"(Sighs) you never told them you had a sister did you," Ryoma shook his head "Then we won't say but I am going to make this interesting for you."

He looked confused. "What?" Ysuki leaned down and peck Ryoma on the cheek and walked away.

"What was with that! Ryoma you're to young for her!"Oishi yelled.

Kaidoh blushed with a quite "Fshhhhh."

Tezuka spoke this time "Echizen. What was that about?"

Ryoma pov

I took a look around and saw their reactions to my sister's hello and pulled my hat down to smirk. _Thanks for the entertainment sis._ "Mada mada Dane" then I started to walk towards hitiku high.

"Nya ochibi was that…your girlfriend?" Asked Eiji

Inside my head I am laughing hysterically but I keep my usual emotionless face on. "No" then I ran when I saw my brother.

"**Ryoga, my friends don't know suki is my sister and now their losing it, because she kissed my cheek in front of them**." '

He laughed "Y**ou too. Should we tell them or enjoy the fun?"**.

Without missing a beat "O**ption two please."**

"**I she headed to our home said she needed to say hi to mom and dad."**

My team showed up. "Who was that girl" Fuji asked

I shrugged "A important person in my life" the confused look on all their faces nearly made me laugh out loud when I looked at my brother I saw he was biting back laughter.

Then his team showed up. "Who was that girl who kissed you on the cheek" he shrugged and mimicked what I said

Me, ryoga, his team mate kanto, eiji, momo and Fuji went to the park when my sister came by. Ryogas team mate reacts first "that's your girlfriend".

Eiji turned scowled and said "No that's Ochibi's girlfriend".

Fuji's eyes opened and said "Is she two timing that's just…." He stopped when Ysuki was in hearing rang.

"Hello sister they still don't know yet." I smirked

"And they think your dating us both at the same time." Ryoga nearly bursted into laughter

She tried to look serious. But I knew she was fighting off laughing. "Ry..Ryoma. Ry…oga I… I have something important to say"

I nearly laughed right there. She was quoting a dramatic line from a comedy play she was in a year ago.

Ryoga pov

_I cant keep this up I am going to laugh in a minute is she seriously going to do this line_

My question was answered when she said

"I have been going out with….. The teacher assistant." I look at Ryoma who is trying not to laugh and he mouths for me to not say anything. When I look at our friends again I want to laugh they looked confused and upset. His friend Fuji's eyes are open but he still cant see she is faking. She has her head down still. Keeping up the dramatic tension.

"Wait? What? You shouldn't do that, we already agreed you can only date the two of us" i say with fake anger

Then Ryoma tagged in "his right, how could you."

Our friends buy this and she says. "That's it you two" with very convincing fake anger and hurt.

Ysuki pov

_Gezz we did a great job they believed this. Its time for the finally._

"That's it you two "It was hysterical seeing my brother's friends like this. So I walk over to? Roma and kissed him on the cheek then I kissed Ryoga on the cheek.

"Nya you can only have one boyfriend" he was glaring

_Did he really just. Ohh that must be eiji ryoma said he did the whole cat thing. _The next thing I did was laugh and so did my brothers much to their friends confusion.

"Ryoma what's going on?" asked a boy with brown hair and closed eyes

Ryoma cant answer because he was laughing to hard. I fell to the grass laughing myself.

Once we calmed down. Which took a couple of minute Ryoma said "this is me and ryogas sister. Ysuki"

I wave my hand and their jaws dropped. Me and my brothers laughed again

Fuji pov

_Sister those two had a sister and didn't tell us._

Eiji pov

_They made us believe this…. Drama_

Momo pov

_How….. Dramatic_

Normal pov

Ysuki stops laughing and takes a deep breath in. "sorry its just I have been away from my family for a bit, and we haven't caused mischief."

Ryoma and Ryoga stopped laughing and apologized as well

"I am sooo glade your back sis how was Spain,"Ryoma asked with a big smile

"Yeah any cute girls there?" interjected Ryoga

Both Ryoma and Ysuki hit their brother hard on the head "ouch!"

"Serves you right and it was nice down there." Ysuki half giggled

"So your Ryomas sister we never knew existed?" Fuji asked confused

"Nya you don't look like ochibi or his brother that much" said Eiji

"She's adopted but she was a friend of the family before she was adopted into the family."Ryoma stated

"Yup and don't be fooled she is sweet and a pain," smiled Ryoga

Ysuki glared at her older brother. "Oh. Ill give you a pain."

Ryoga gulp and started to run while Ysuki chases him.

"Is she going to Seigaku?" asked Fuji

Ryoma shook his head and said "No she's going to Rokkaku because she has to look after her families' dojo which is closer to rokkaku middle school in Chiba."

"Do you think she can pass a message to a friend of mine there?

Ryoma nods "Yeah she wouldn't mind."

Fuji wrote down the message he wants to pass when Ryoga runs by and Ysuki says "get back here bro, I have a special hello for you"

"Ahhhhh sorry don't kill me" Ryoma laughed yet again. But this time at his older brother.

Time skip at the echizen home

They were all sitting and eating when Ryoma asked "Sis, since your going to Rokkaku Fuji-sempai was wondering if you could pass this message to a tennis regular named Saeki" Ryoma hands the envelope to Ysuki

"Sure I'll make sure to go to the tennis courts and give it to him when I get time my first day"

**Time skip to Ysukis first day at Rokkaku**

"This school is pretty nice. I wonder what the female tennis team is like" _maybe like all the other schools I have been to. A total joke._ Next thing that happens is a whole bunch of girls in tennis skirts rush to the boys tennis courts. _15-0 Ysuki leads_ I giggle at my stupid joke. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone and fell. "My bad. You alright?" I looked at the boy I ran he had orange hair and a rokkaku jersey so I guess he played a sport

"Nope I have a left."

"What the huh? That's just stupid." I said in Spanish

The boy looked at me confused "Sorry what was that? It sounded like another language."

"My bad again. I know Spanish I said that was stupid. What's your name anyway?" I asked trying to change the topic

" My name is…"

A boy with black hair bit taller than me showed up

"David are you telling stupid jokes to this second year boy."

*Anime vein* "What the heck I am a 3rd year first off and I am a girl second of all" I took in a deep breath._ Relax everything's fine. I wonder why they think I am a guy. Oh yeah I am in the boys uniform, wearing a hat and I do still have gauze on because of that accident._

"Oi, you okay dude. I meant to ask you are you new because I haven't seen you here before. But you sorta yelled in another language?" asked David

The taller boy chimed in "We can take you to the office to get your stuff."

"No can you just give me directions to the office."Ysuki muttered

Both of them looked at each other but still gave me directions. Once I got there I picked up my books and schedule and found my class with 3 minutes to spare. I walk in and tell the teacher I don't want to be put on blast in front of the class. He was fine with that he said as long as I did well in class I would be fine. He also told me were I could sit which was in the back next to a window. But all the desks were for two people, _guess it makes since, this IS science class._

Then the brown haired boy showed up. "Oh its you again hi. I think I forgot to introduce myself they call me Bane so you can too but what's a second year doing here."

I_s he serious? _"I am a third year actually I turn 14 in March after winter break I am supposed to be in this class"

He rubs the back of his head "ah I see sorry for the misunderstanding"

"Its fine it happens often don't worry about it." I shrugged. I wasn't lying it had happened before

"Your not going to tell me your name are you?"

I shake my head "Nope."

"*Sigh* Then can I ask if you play any sports?"

"Yup and tennis."

He smiles "Why don't you join the boys' tennis team?"

"Cant."

"Huh? Why?"

I shrugged _how can I pass up another chance to tease _"I have my reasons."

"Fine. Can you at least check it out at the end of the day and see if you change you mind?"

_What's the harm plus I have to drop of the message to Fuji's friend saeki._ "Yeah I don't see the harm."

He nodded then said"Hey can I see your schedule"

I nodded my head a gave him my paper. _Doesn't matter if he takes it I memorized the classes on the list and the room numbers._

"Alright look I don't have all the same classes but your next class isn't out of my way so I can take you."

I smiled and he blushed_. Heh he must be so confused. _"Thanks."

(Her whole schedule and the regulars she has it with

1st science with Bane 2nd English with Itsuki and Saeki 3rd history with Bane and Kisarazu 4th pe with Shudou lunch met Aoi and ran into David: plus while wondering she ran into the couch Oji 5th home ec with Saeki Bane and Kisarazu 6th math with none of them 7th Japanese with Bane)

Time skip to the end of the day

(I don't feel like writing the whole thing but the classes are over and bane is taking Ysuki to the tennis courts and even though she met all the regulars' oji seems to be the only one considering she is a girl. The others think she's a guy and they don't know her name)

Banes pov

"Hey I still don't know your name." _it bugs me that I don't know this boys name_

"Soon."

_What's with this guy he hardly talks and his voice is a little feminine like Fuji Shusuke_

"You don't talk much."

He shrugged. I was starting to get annoyed but it didn't matter we were finally at the tennis courts and the little kids came around me. "Hi Bane! Who's this?"

"Oh he's just a new kid. He told me he plays tennis so I thought I would show him the team."

"Hi I am kanae welcome"

I see Kane run up to the boy and hug him. He patted her hair and said hello and thank you for the welcome. I noticed he was smiling.

Ysuki pov

_Awww the kids have their own little playground. That's so nice. It seems the tennis regulars look after these kids. _All the kids keep running up to say hello. Then I see Oji I believe his name is.

"Hello I ran into you earlier would you like to have a practice match with someone?"

"I didn't intend to play I came here because Bane was nice enough to invited me to see if I wanted to try out for the team." _I am forgetting something oh I know _"OH! I just remembered I have to pass a message to Saeki from Fuji of seigaku."

"I see so you can play?"

"Well yes but I don't have a racket." _hopefully I get away not playing._

"I insist you borrow one of the one's I made"

A boy with long hair and a hat came by wearing a rokaku jersey came up heard the conversation and said" I have a deal for you if you win you can ignore us and decide if you want to try out for the team."

"And if you win?"

"You have to try out for the team, you have to tell us your name and hang out with us at lunch for a month, deal?"

Kisarazu pov

_Huh he sure is taking his time to answer_

"Deal!"

"I am not going to go easy on you."

The guy smirks "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't." the kid went into the cabin with oji to find a racket 5 minutes later he came out with a racket designed for power players.

_Huh why would he pick that one he doesn't seem like a power player _"Since your new here why don't you serve first"

"Fine consider this game over" I looked at him confused. And his smirk grew wider

Saeki pov

_Why is the new kid going up against kisarazu. _"Oji! What's going on?"

Oji looked over and answered "Bane brought over the new student and I wanted to see what she could do."

"She? Oji that's a boy." He ignored me and the match started. The serve the boy did was fast and it curved _twist serve_

"Huh my brother was right that serve is effective."

"Brother who are you?"

"Ah ah ah you have to win first before I tell."

Normal pov

Ysuki used shadow split. Element smasher. Nightmare. Dark wyvern and vortex. Some of the moves she was known for when she played tennis in tournaments. But she hasn't perfected her stamina and lost the game.

"Awww! Oh well which part of the deal comes first?"

"Your name how about we start there." Stated Bane

"Fine*smiles* my name is Echizen Ysuki"

"That's odd." Said David

"Maybe but my name is better than your jokes."

"Heh that was funny. So I guess the other part of the deal was trying out for the team."Aoi the 1st year captain said

"Can't."

"Why?" asked Itsuki. A boy of many questions

"Because I am a girl and I don't find the girls tennis team to be very serious" Ysuki said with a smirk.

All the guys did a anime fall with shocked faces. And said "you're a girl!"

Ysuki took off her hat and bandana plus her glasses. Then she shook out her hair. "So noisy and yes I am you cant tell because I have been wearing a bandana plus a hat and i have bandaging from when I got in a accident."

"Well I believe your name is familiar. But the Ysuki I am thinking of has the last name of Kaito but she disappeared at some point. Anyway I think we have room for you on the team"

Ysuki looked at Oji shocked and said "that was my last name but it changed a little while after I was adopted."

"That doesn't explain your disappearance?"

Ysuki looked at Kisarazu with a glare "You're a great irritation and I don't have to answer there fore I wont. It's a touchy subject ya know."

He backed away with his hands up in a surrender fashion" Okay, Okay. Sorry"

"Wow this is the first time I ever saw kisarazu concerned for his safety can you please join the team." Aoi looked at Ysuki pleadingly.

"Fine, I guess if its okay with everyone." Yes the regulars and the kids cheered.

Ysuki pov

_Wow they sure are excitable. Oh Fuji's message. Where did I put it. In my hat._ I took of my hat and my hair fell down in a messy fashion to her shoulder. "Saeki I forgot to give this to you earlier. It's a message from Fuji Shusuke."

He takes the note out of my hand "Oh. Thanks."

"No problem well I am heading home." I walk away

" Don't forget you have to hang out with us tomorrow!" called Aoi

"Yeah I know."

Saeki pov

I unfolded the note and read it. It said_. Dear Saeki , its been a while. Well what do you think of Ryoma's older sister. She's really nice. That notice is just in case she is trying to push you all away. Ryoma warned us so I am warning you. And she has a tendency to cause mischief. She acts and plays tennis. Knows combat and lives close to Rokkaku and has a tennis court. Ryoma is thinking of inviting Rokkaku, Hyotie, Rikkadai and Seigaku to have a couple of matches there. Well call me tonight Kay._

_###-###-### from Shusuke_

_Ps she's quite the looker, no_

"That Shusuke." I shake my head

"What is it Saeki?" asked Aoi

"Shusukes note was about a possible tennis get together between Rikkadai, Hyotie and Seigaku and he invited us."

Ysuki pov

I was walking when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi sis I was wondering if we could do a tennis tournament at your home in Chiba? Just the regulars from Hyotie, Seigaku Rokkaku and Rikkadai. Can we please? And Ryoga wants to ref the games."

"Sure. When?"

"Next weekend."

"The kids from the combat tribe is coming, but the dojo is huge so yeah that's fine."

"Thanks sis."

"Our parents do know about the event right."

"They said I needed your permission."

"Okay."

Fuji pov

My phone rings "hello."

"What's with the note and why did you have her give it to me"

"So you could get a look at her without her hat and you have to answer my question. Is she a looker or no?"

"Alright fine I admit she's cute, but still. What's with the event all of a sudden when is it."

"I have to ask Ryoma I'll let you know when I find out"

**End of chapter 2**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryomas sister chapter 3

i am sooo sorry for taking so much time to post things.

saeki:so far i am pissed

me: why

saeki:u havent even posted 'in the kikumaru family' and it has more completed chapters

tezuka: shut up saeki. i want no part of her insanity i am hoping she stops

me:okay one never and two next one that trashes me and my stories ends up a prissy mary sue in my next story with there worst enemy

tezuka and saeki: you wouldnt dare!

ryoma:she would and animechesirecat7 doesnt own prince of tennis but she does own kiko the oc in this chapter. she is also sorry for the oc behaveor of some of the charactors

me:thanks ryoma your so sweet

ryoma:*blushes* no problem

tezuka and saeki:kiss up

* * *

><p><strong>The story begins<strong>

Ysuki pov

I woke up early in the morning to my annoying alarm clock buzz "shut up you stupid item from hell!"

"Ummm! Sempai its 8 am don't you have class today," said one of the many students I have. Her name is Kiko and she was only 7.

"Oh, thank you Kiko I should get dressed I am going to get you a treat on the way back, okay." I patted her on the head. She always was like a little sister to me.

"Yay! Thank you nee-san" she was practically glowing while I got dressed for school

10 minutes later and I left for school

*at the school*

"Hey. Ysuki" I heard Aoi yelling as he ran towards me.

"Hi, ummmm. You what's up" _I can't help but tease a little. I mean come on its genetics my parents did the same. _

"Ehhh you don't remember me. My name is Aoi I am the captain of the tennis regulars here." He looked sad. I had to take pity.

"*sigh*Aoi. I do remember you. I was only teasing no reason to get all upset. Okay."

"That was so mean. I don't think I can forgive you," he then glared at me.

"Awww. Don't be like that I'm sorry. Please forgive me," I gave him the same puppy dog look that got me out of trouble .

"Hah see your not he only one who can play guilt trip." he was smirking.

" Hah looks like I have found opponent in this fun little game besides my brothers. I suppose this school year isn't going to blow after all." _The kids good I may have to step up my game._

"Any way. I came to tell you that we are having lunch under the Sakura tree near the tennis courts"

"Okay have fun there. But why are you telling me?" _why is he telling me this._

"Mou. No backing out of this. You have to keep your end of the deal."

"My end of the deal?"

"You lost the match yesterday so you have to join the team for lunch for the rest of the month and you're a member of the team now. Ahahaha, Kisarazu going to be mad that you don't remember the match."

"I remember a little but the best I can probably do is substitute I have other club activities out side of campus." _I have to teach little kids combat. Not to mention rehearsal. Ugggh and the performances them self._

"That's fine but still." Aoi had a look of pure determination.

"Alright. Fine. I surrender." _Like I had a choice._

Brrrrring

I went to class and so did Aoi. After a couple classes( like I am going to waste time writing out what happened in the classes. unless you were home schooled you know what happens in middle school classes) it was lunchtime.

"Come on Ysuki the others are waiting for us at the Sakura tree." Bane said as he started for the door.

"Hai hai. I'm coming." I try to think of ways out of this torment as we leave.

Soon we were at the sakura tree and all the regulars were there.

"Hi, Echizen-sempai how are you doing today?" asked David

"Lets get some things straight. One do not refer to me by my last name, I'm not one for formalities. Two I am fine." If it seemed harsh I guess but I hate being reminded that my brothers aren't my biological brothers.

"Umm okay…." David seemed a little shocked by my reaction.

"Well I guess I am stuck hanging out with you all for a month. Right?" I had totally forgot about the bet I made yesterday.

"And you have to join the boys' tennis team. That was the second part of the deal" replied Aoi.

"ugh.. cant we just negotiate this?" I gave them a complete innocent hopeful look.

"NO!" they said in syncro.

"Fine. By the way are you all coming to my brother's tournament at my house?" Ysuki asked.

"Yea, we got the information yesterday. Are you sure its okay to have a tournament at your house?" asked David.

"Is fine. No one will care much"

"Why?" asked Isuki

"Cause its my house and it should be enough room for all of us. Plus some." I smiled

"Our you rich or something?" asked Bane

"Yeah. I have many performances to hold up my mothers' fame and my dads honor as a combat artist. That's why I have been out of Japan for some time." _ugggh so much explaining to do so little lunch time._

"Wait is there something else going on at your house?" saeki asked

"It's my turn to host the age 10-16 kombat division this year. It's not very often that this event is held in this part of Japan but It's an anniversary type of thing. Therefore I am the host."

"Must be a high honor then." said Aoi.

"Yeah, I'll explain more next weekend so there." I started to eat my lunch and so did everyone else.

**The next week on Friday Ryoma POV**

It was during lunch and I was heading to the usual spot the team sat at." I think I will bug my sister afterschool" _I haven't seen the dojo in a while so I might as well spend the night. Plus I won't have to deal with monkey king that long. _

" Ryoma are you ready to see your sister? I actually can't wait to see her again." Fuji said walking up to me

"Yeah. I am actually staying the night tonight. I already told Tezuka- buchou were to get off on the train and what time everyone should be there, so everyone should be fine on getting there. Plus Ryoga is supposed to help you all get there." I said as I continued to walk with Fuji.

"Why isn't he going to spend the night at your sisters like you?" Fuji continued smiling like always.

"His afraid she has something planed. My sister doesn't hold grudges but revenge never has an expiration date with her. She tends to wait to get people back, you know when they think everything is fine."

"Huh, interesting"

"Ryoma! Is it true, is your sister back?" my old friend Sakuno ran up to me to ask.

"Yeah she is. How'd you know?" I said a little nervous s_akuno is going to skin me alive for forgetting to tell her._

"Well no thanks to you, baka. I am apart of the tournament being held at her dojo." Sakuno crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you. Heh." _thank god Fuji is here. Wait I'm still dead._

"Ryoma you were friends with Sakuno before Seigaku and never told us. And she knows your sister, and Sakuno can GLARE just how much do I not know about you. Also you seem to be afraid of Sakuno's glare." Fuji now has his eyes open looking at me curiously making me greatly uncomfortable.

"Uhhh…."

"Ochibi!" Eiji yelled and hugged me.

_Thank you sempai. I never thought you would come to the rescue._

"Echizen where is it we are having a tournament at fshhhhhh?" Kaido asked

**Fuji pov**

_I forgot not everyone knows that Ryoma has a sister_

I look at Ryoma, Sakuno, Momo, and Eiji. They all had the same look in their eyes. A wonderfully mischievous look.

"We're going to dojo of friend of the family actually. She said she was more than happy to let us use her courts. She doesn't get to use it that often herself." Ryoma said in his usual demeanor

"Are you sure we won't be bothering her and her family?" Oishi said like the mother hen he was.

"I am positive. Sakuno you remember where it is right?" Ryoma looked at Sakuno.

_She must have been over there when she was younger._

"If it's the same place then yes I remember." Sakuno nodded

"Well then it's settled." I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**The next day at the dojo normal pov **

"Ryoma time to get up you have to get the teams from the train station." Ysuki was in the kitchen making breakfast for her, Ryoma, Kiko and the others. Soon Ryoma came down fully dressed.

"Ohayo. What time is it?" Ryoma looked at the food and quickly sat to start eating

" Don't worry I woke you up early enough to eat and get to the station to get the teams Sakuno, and our brother." Ysuki was eating her breakfast

"Hey I got a question." Ryoma stated

"Shoot" ysuki said.

"I seem to have forgotten why we call you Ysuki when your name is really Yayoi?" Ryoma looked dead at her concerned when he saw the despair on her face.

"Because not only is March my birthday but that's when the incident happened that took my old family, remember. Yoshiko and Yoshi didn't want anything to do with me and disappeared." Ysuki stared down.

"Sorry, I really did forget Suki. I won't mention it again." Ryoma hated seeing his sister sad.

"It's fine. Things slip, well its time to get the others it's almost 10am you do want them to get here on time don't you." Ysuki smiled because her brother was now stuffing his mouth and rushing for the door.

"Nee-san its okay you have a better family then you did before." Kiko got up and hugged Ysuki.

"I know, I have such caring brothers, sweet mother, and an insane baka of a father. Hehe a perfect family to me." Ysuki smiled brightly knowing her family was a great one and she has the perfect little kohai

**At the train station 5 minutes away from Ysuki's house normal pov**

"Sakuno! Why didn't you tell me you already knew Ryoma-sama." Tomoka whined.

"Huh? I never told you. I guess it slipped my mind. Sorry." Sakuno smiled nervously.

"It's nice to see you again Sakuno-Chan" Hyoshi said to Sakuno.

"It's nice to see you too. Wakashi- kun." Sakuno smiled

"You know her?" Mukahi said

"She is a childhood friends." Hyoshi said calmly. All Mukahi did was nod in understanding.

"Ore-sama demands we get there now" Atobe said in his annoying way.

"No wonder Ryoma decided to spend the night at Ysuki's house. Monkey king is so annoying." Ryoga muttered loud enough for Fuji to here.

"Saaa. Your right."

"Ryoga hurry up Ysuki already got the courts set up." ryoma called when he approached the large group.

"Echizen, what is the name of the person who is hosting the event." Hyioshi asked

"YOU should know. Don't tell me you forgot about Ysuki-nee. She will be so disappointed that one of here favorite sparing buddies forgot her." Ryoma couldn't help but smirk.

"I knew this area was familiar. Don't you dare tell her I almost forgot her Ryoma.

. I am NOT pissing that girl off" Hyioshi said

"Okay wakashi I won't tell her" Ryoma said calmly.

"But.. I might." Ryoga said grinning

"Ryoga tell her and I am telling her who broke her CD player 4 years ago. And we both know it was her favorite CD player." Hyoshi smiled in triumph.

"Fine. You little brat" Ryoga glared

"Okay. What the HELL is going on here." Akaya said

"I would like to know as well." said Otori

"WE ALL WANT TO KNOW!" the others yelled.

"Oh Wakashi was one of my sparing friends from when I was little as well as my nee- san's sparing friends. I and wakashi were good friends." Ryoma said and with that everyone headed out

**5 minutes later in front of Ysuki's house Ryoma pov**

_I just texted Suki so she should be on her way to open the door._

"Hey, do you they know Suki is your sister" Wakashi asked me.

"Umm. Only Fuji, Momo, and Eiji. The others think she is just some stalker or something" I said. Wakashi smiled.

"Sakuno you did bring a camera right?" Wakashi looked at Sakuno

"Please like I am going to let this go unsaved" Sakuno giggled wickedly taking out a camera. Just then Suki opened the door.

"YOU!" the Seigaku tennis team except Fuji, Eiji, and Momo yelled. Sakuno started taking pictures, me, Suki, Wakashi, Momo, Fuji and Eiji busted into laughter. The rest had a confused look(that was also a picture sakuno caught).

"You're the one who kissed Ryoma a while ago!" yelled Oishi.

"NANI!" the others yelled.

"NENE she also kissed Ryoga too. Nya!" Eiji added.

"What! I was not aware that Echizen was in a relation ship" yelled Marui almost swallowing his gum.

"You trouble makers" Sanada yelled (FYI Sanada already knows Suki and the others because well he trained with them. this will come up after the tournament)

"I wasn't aware he was going out with someone older than him and cheating on him" said yukimura said.

Now Sakuno and Suki were laughing. Much to everyone's confusion.

Me and Ryoga said "She's our sister hahaha."

"EHHHHHHHH!" the group yelled.

**10 minutes later in next to the courts normal pov**

The Rokkoku boys yelled "why didn't you tell us Echizen was your brother!"

Ysuki shrugged. "It seemed self-explanatory I did tell you my last name and I told you I was adopted my first day."

"It's good to see you again Suki. It's been a while." Wakashi said

"Yeah it has been. Sakuno I want my hug, I haven't seen you in so long and you haven't even given me a hug." Ysuki pouted to guilt sakuno into giving her a hug.

"Alright Ysuki you win." Sakuno gave her a hug.

"Okay now that you all know I am Ryoga's and Ryoma's sister lets get the tournament going." Ysuki said and so the tournament started. Suki and Sakuno left.

**In another part of the mansion like dojo normal pov**

"Welcome to the 12 annual age 10-16 kombat stand off. This year it is being held here at the kaito residence in honor and memory of my father Kaito Usagi. Let the participants' fight with honor and pride and show there skills. Let the stand off begin."

Hours later the stand off was over and everyone left after paying respect to the mural of Kaito Usagi and Kaito Ailee. Sakuno and Suki went back to the others after paying their respects.

**At the tennis courts**

"Ysuki how did the stand off go?" Ryoma asked the tournament was over and everyone was exhausted

"It went well. Sakuno made it to the finals." Ysuki smiled approvingly.

"I almost won too." Sakuno pouted but then smiled when Sanada patted her on the head with a smirk of approval.

"Hey you weren't able to get to finals before that shows how much you practice. But I do expect you to win next time Saku-chan." Sanada said

"Of course Gen-kun" Sakuno smiled again

"Hold it. Back up. I am confused. Alright who knows this girl, for how long, and how did you meet I am so mixed up right now." Kisarazu said

"Alright me and Ryoma are her adoptive brothers. We knew her before cause she was a friend of the family. we have known each other from the days we were born." Ryoga stated calmly.

"I met ysuki Ryoma and Ryoga after I was hospitalized, me and Ysuki were in the same hospital room. It was a good 9 years ago." Sakuno said

"I was one of Ysuki's father's students along with Sanada and Sakuno. Sakuno has known ysuki, Ryoga and Ryoma longer I have only known them for 7 years." Hyoshi said

"I met them some time after Sakuno and Ysuki were let out of the hospital so I have known her and sakuno for about 8 years"

"Me, Momo-Chan, and Fuijiko met Ysuki the same time that the other regulars did, but we ran into her again later that same day. Nya!"

"Everybody following so far?" ysuki asked

The group nodded.

"And I met the Rokkoku boys on my first day of school about two weeks ago because Fuji wanted me to give Saeki and message. Finally I met the rest of you today." Ysuki finished

"Suki-nee did the tennis event end?" little kiko popped her head out the door.

"Yes it has. Come on out kiko-Chan and meet our guest" ysuki waved for kiko to come out.

"Hello." kiko said smiling.

Ryoga walked over to Kiko and picked her up "No hug hmmm. I think you need to be tickled" Ryoga started to tickle kiko.

"Ryoga ahhahahahah that tickles" kiko laughed

"Give me a hug and I'll stop kiko Chan" Ryoga said with a smile. Kiko hugged ryoga while smiling

"Okay who's the little girl?" asked Niou

"She's my little helper. Her name is Kiko she's from the orphanage down the street but she stays over every once in a while." Ysuki said

"Alright well I suppose this is it for today. Its time we all got back before it gets dark." Yukimura said.

And with that they all left for home. Except Ryoga, Ryoma, Hyoshi, Sanada and Sakuno they all paid respect to the mural before they left.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Please review thank you ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryoma's sister ch 4**

After some time everyone got used to Ysuki. The Rokkoku regulars treated her as family. All the savage fan girls were scared away by Ryou. Aoi enjoyed causing trouble with her. Saeki was doing his best to hide his crush on her. David was enjoying how every time he made a pun and Bane hit him on the head Ysuki would hit Bane telling him he was going to give poor David damage. Ysuki was having fun playing tennis again but she is swamped with all her other responsibilities. It has actually been over 3 months since her arrival to Japan. With that news more questions about her biological family came about from the press, much to her discomfort.

"Yayoi were are your bother and sister? It is as though they just disappeared." A reporter came up to her as she was walking home with the Rokkoku team.

"I would rather not discuss this matter with people outside the family." Ysuki said calmly and continued to walk home.

"Ysuki wait up!" Aoi called as he and the other boys caught up.

"What is it Aoi-boucho?" Ysuki had her head down as if ready to cry.

"Why did that man call you Yayoi I thought your name was Ysuki." David asked his favorite sempai.

"I… my name am Yayoi but I am called Ysuki by friends and family. Well my new family anyway. I…sniff… I need to go. Im sorry." And with that Ysuki ran off into her dojo and straight to her room.

"Should we follow her?" Bane asked concerned.

"Don't know maybe we should check on her later. Let's give her brothers a call. They may want to hear about this." Saeki said worried about Ysuki.

They all headed to Itsuki's home since it wasn't too far away from Ysuki and called Ryoma.

"Hello." Ryoma said in a bored tone.

"Ryoma its Saeki. I was calling to tell you that some reporter asked Ysuki about her where her brother and sister were and she ran into her dojo without much of an explanation why." Saeki said quickly.

"You have to go and check on her. Please don't leave her alone until me and my brother get there." Ryoma said panicking.

"Alright." Saeki told the others to get to Ysuki's house quickly and they all ran to the dojo and knocked on the door. Little Kiko opened the door looking scared.

"She's upstairs. First room on the left." Kiko followed the boys to ysukis room.

"Oi Ysuki open the door!" Bane yelled.

"No! Go away!" Was the only reply they got.

"Why?" Asked Itsuki,

"Because I said so. I don't want to be bothered." After that there was silence until the downstairs door opened and closed.

"YSUKI!" Two familiar voices were heard.

"I said. GO. A. WAY!" Ysuki said as the boys heard a clonking sound.

"Ysuki. Don't let the past haunt you. It wasn't your fault; it never was your fault. Your brother and sister made their choice. It's noble of you to try to continue your parents dreams, but it's too much stress." Ryoga yelled at the door.

"Ryoga is right. You gave up your true passions for your parents. I don't think they would want that though I think they would rather have you living your life how you want to. Go back to dancing you were so happy at the time." Ryoma said in a soft tone hoping it would get his sister out of her room.

"But…. what about my brother and sister. They hate me and you know it too." Ysuki's voice was shaky and low.

"I don't think they hate you. They don't have a real reason to. Anyway, you should just come out. Maybe we can find them and get this whole thing straightened out." Ryoga said softly coaxing his little sister to come out and talk.

"Wait what's going on?" Aoi asked.

"We will explain later. Right know ysuki needs help." Ryoma said staring at the door his sister was in.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

short I know but I promise it will be longer next time.

please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryoma sister **

**authors note: I have been extremely busy with work so I'm sorry for such a late upload**

**ENJOY **

**Ysuki pov**

I was in my room considering what to do. I could go outside with my brothers and newly achieved friends: or should I just end my life with the knife in my hand.

_I just want this torment to be over. Why can't I drive this knife in my heart end my suffering? _

"Ysuki. Please come out even if your brother and sister don't want to be around you. We still love you. You're our sister." I hear Ryoma's voice from the other side of the door.

_He sounds like he is about to cry._ I realized why I couldn't kill myself. It's because of my new family. They saved me. I unlocked the door and opened it. All of a sudden my brothers were hugging me like there lives depended on it. "Sorry to make you two worry so much about me."

"Its fine sis. Just don't do that again." Ryoga voice much like Ryoma's was breaking.

"Yeah its okay now that's all that matters." Ryoma looked up at me smiling.

**normal pov**

the siblings hugged, while the rokkaku team just looked at them in confusion. once the siblings were done hugging. ysuki began to speak.

"look guys I'm sorry that I ran off the way I did. and I am more that positive you want a explanation about the reason why." the whole team nodded their heads.

Aoi spoke up gently. "But you don't have to if you don't want to talk about it."

"its better if I tell you. you guys are my teammates and friends." ysuki took a deep breath. "well it all started when I my parents died."

**end of chapter 5**

**its short I know. I am so sorry**

**please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**RYOMAS SISTER 6 **

**Authors note: I am so sorry for all my grammar mistakes and how long it takes to write the chapters. I have been going threw major writer blocks for this story**

**STORY STARTS**

Ysuki started to tell the others about her life. "You see my life was just fine till I was 4 and my parents died. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad was killed in a car crash. My brother and sister resented me; they said I was nothing but bad luck and that I should have died instead of our parents." Ysuki stopped and took a breath trying to clam her nerves.

_Flashback _

"_It's your entire fault you brat!" Ysuki's sister slapped her sobbing. "I wish you were never born." and her sister stormed off with her silent brother following._

"_Yayoi! Where are you?!...YAYOI! Ryoma get our parents now! Yayoi is hurt." Ryoga ran over to ysuki who was trembling on the ground. Sobbing. "It's okay Yayoi. My parents are coming." Ryoga stroked her hair and tried to clam her down tell his brother came back with their parents._

"_Ryoga! You found Yayoi? Is she okay?" Nanjuro came running to the two kids._

"_I don't know Oyaji she was crying when I found her." Ryoga responded as Yayoi continued to cry in his arms. Suddenly Ryoma showed up and wrapped his arms around Yayoi._

"_Yayoi-nee. Its okay you don't have to cry. We are here." Ryoma whispered as he hugged his friend tighter. _

"_But…but they don't want me as a sister. They ran off to our uncle, said I wasn't their sister and I wasn't allowed to go with them." Yayoi continued to sob._

"_Well how about you live with us." Nanjuro bent down to look into Yayoi's hazel eyes._

"_Sniff…really?" Yayoi wiped her tears._

"_Yes! Of course." Nanjuro smiled._

_Flashback over_

"That's how I be came a member of the Echizen family. As for why my brother, uncle and sister disappeared. I don't know. I haven't seen or heard from them." ysuki looked at the people around her.

"Well you're my sister now and you always will be." Ryoma gave his sister another hug. Then soon Ryoga joined in on the hug. The Rokkoku boys just watched as the siblings hugged. They all had more questions but it was clear that this subject should be dropped.

Everyone was just glad their friend was okay. The next few days Ysuki became even more close to the Rokkoku tennis regulars. Namely their vice-captain. Everyone in the tennis circuit noticed this and decided they should be together. But that's a story for another day.

**Alright that's it for this story.**

**R&R **

**SEQUEL: "winters warm kiss" **


End file.
